This invention relates generally to resisting attack of cellulose materials by termites. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of constructing a wall such as a continuous footing for constructing a building thereon or a concrete wall for a reinforced concrete building. The present invention is also directed to a composite panel useful as a building material and to a modular wall form structure.
Because of good heat insulation properties, polystyrene foam and polyolefin foam have been utilized as foundation insulation. However, such a plastic foam gives rise to a problem of damage of wooden pillars and walls by termites, since the plastic foam provides ideal nesting and tunneling conditions for termites and permits undetected access to wood materials of buildings.
While termite damage may be reduced by incorporating a termiticide in the foam, the termiticide adversely affects the human body. The use of termiticides also causes a difficulty in reuse of the foam.